


Akai Moment

by kotetsu (nenena)



Category: Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-23
Updated: 2000-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenena/pseuds/kotetsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seiya and Kakyuu share their fears during an intimate moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Akai Moment

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all of her fellow cast members are created by Naoko Takeuchi and owned by Kodansha Publishing, TOEI Animation, and a plethora of other corporations. I use these characters only in the most illegal sense possible. Please don't sue me - I have no money to give you anyway!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Akai Moment" by Kotetsu

Timeframe: Sometime, anytime, after the end of Sailor Stars.

Rating: PG-13 or R, depending upon your tastes.

Warning: Yuri.

Style: Experimental. I know that real people would never talk or think like this. I just wanted to play with the language a little bit, that's all.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was white marble, alabaster skin, garnet eyes shimmering above a warm smile that gave her solid flesh warmth and life. Her hair cascaded over her bare shoulders like a waterfall of blood; her lips were ruby-red, too, and full and soft and erotic in their shapes and curves. Her body twisted and danced with shadow and light, hiding her secrets and her colors. She blushed, and she blanched. Her fingers danced and her arms embraced. Her breath came in warm gasps and her throat curved creamy-white and her collarbone heaved. She shook and she shivered and she trembled. And she feared.

"Princess..."

She pushed her lover's hands away. And laughed, bitterly. "I don't even know what you should call me, anymore. Nothing makes sense." She was warm all over, lightly sheathed in sweat, and throbbing in places that she was suddenly afraid to think about.

The lover demurred, but still rested her hands on the princess's kneecap. "What doesn't make sense?"

"I'm scared." She fluttered her eyelashes, brought her finger to her lips, and paused, contemplating, frowning. "This is wrong. This breaks all the rules."

"We've broken rules before."

"I'm not supposed to love you."

"I love you. Do you love me?"

She didn't answer, but seemed to shrink, to withdraw into herself, without actually moving a muscle. "I thought that I was stronger than this. That I wouldn't be scared. I'm so sorry... I didn't think that I would be scared."

"Why are you scared?" There was hurt in her voice. The princess winced.

The princess then raised her eyelashes, fixing her ruby irises on her lover, sitting across the bed from her, waiting patiently, resting her hand on her knee. She was wild and tough and fierce, a blazing shooting star, a Fighter, and an uncontrollable one at that. Wiry muscles bunched underneath her tanned skin, and loops and whorls of unruly raven hair framed her handsome face. She was unpredictable. She could break the heart of a princess, in an eyeblink. She had already broken the heart of a princess.

The princess brought her hand to her chest and rested it on her pounding heart. She could still feel the blood thumping through her skin, warming and arousing her senses. "After all the hurt, you can still do this to me. What if you hurt me again?"

"I promised you. I won't ever hurt you again. You have to trust me."

The princess was silent, waiting, receptive.

Sensing her mood, Fighter drew her hand back from the princess's kneecap. She felt the familiar defensiveness creeping back into her consciousness, but fought it, keeping her voice humble and soothing. "You were my strength, and my shelter and my support, my marble pillar that could never be broken or destroyed. You were so beautiful and strong. I had nothing without you. I panicked. I was alone, and I was facing a terrible enemy... The other two tried to help, but they had their own demons. I could sense it. We were treading water. Like I said, I panicked. And I missed you, simple as that. She was... She was my odango atama, a Princess, a Lady, and a pillar of strength. But not just for me - for everyone. She touched everyone in that way, she pulled together the pieces when they fell apart, she brought rebirth from death, she was salvation and savior. Just like you. Like you are to us."

The princess grew cold. "She's not like me. You were attracted to her for a different reason. She was bright and sunny and cheerful and playful. She was a kitten, she played with you as if you were a ball of string."

The lover shook her head. "No, please. Not now. Not when I'm nude and in front of you. Do you enjoy seeing me vulnerable?!"

The princess laughed, the warmth returning to her cheeks and lips. "See? That's what I mean. You're more similar to her than you are to me. You're a joker and a laugher, a dancer in the dark. I can't do that. I can't be like that."

"That's because you're strong. You're the pillar, not me. I laugh because that's how I cope. That's how I fight the darkness. You can actually push it back away from you; me, I just laugh at it. Because I'm scared. I'm not always strong enough to fight it."

"Do you have any idea what we're getting ourselves into?" the princess asked. Her voice was soft, a feather that floated across the bed and caressed the cheek of her lover.

"I know. I've given it years of thought. I know." She brought out her hand again, this time resting it on the shoulder of the princess. "I love you," she breathed.

"I love you too," the princess answered without hesitation, shifting and moving herself forward to meet her lover. There was an embrace, a kiss, teeth and lips and tongue nibbling and flicking and exploring, silent fireworks in the quiet bedroom.

"Seiya..." The princess sighed her lover's name, a song in her throat.

"Kakyuu?"

"Hmm, yes. Just call me that."

Suddenly, everything made sense again.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End - 12/20/00


End file.
